Let's Crown This Witch!
by attlantica
Summary: Hermione Granger has the power people deem to find impossible, and the Winchesters don't know what they have gotten into this time around. [Part I of the series 'What a Clever Witch Never Wants to Become']


**Prologue**

_**Two British girls walk into a bar, hunter's edition**_

Hermione Granger was _not _taking any of this shite.

Those bloody demons were very annoying.

I mean, she _was _married to a demon, King of Crossroads actually, but that's another story; and had total control over some of them, but damn them! Those freaking twats were far more than slightly annoying.

"Why can't you just lead him to his cell? You and I both know that you are actually smarter than you look, Gerald." She scolded. Firstly, these demons were idiots! How could one person, or well demon, be so stupid? She may never know.

"Yes, you're a crossroads demon, obviously you can make a deal! Are you stupid or what?" And they didn't have any kind of logic! She seriously had considered quitting many times, but not like she could quit.

Then, in the midst of all chaos in hell, heaven sounded.

Hermione's phone started ringing.

"Wait a second," She held her hand up and shooed everyone away.

"Hey hun! … Yeah everything's fine… Yeah, I guess… You know how's hell, Crowley! Chaos! ... I obviously can handle it; I mean I can handle you… Don't pout! I know you're pouting! … Oh, so you need a favor? Better for me I need a break! ... After this, I am taking a break! … You want me to what? … So it's about a gun? … _Oh, the _gun … This Bela chick is tricky, I've heard of her … Yeah whatever I'll go… Love you too, … Bye!"

A few demons were now looking at her, and she did nothing more than shoving them off. "What are you looking at, huh?"

They were scared of her, obviously, I mean, a human who is a born-witch, who married the King of Crossroads and now apart of her own powers, she has demon ones? She was powerful _and _scary, but that was just a bonus.

So she went to meet the girl, who didn't happen to have any kind of power, except her good abilities to trick people, Hermione even guessed that she could run the Trickster, not like he needed to know that.

* * *

Bela Talbot was on a booth in a dinner near Atlanta, patiently, but nervously waiting for her customer. She was giving the gun away, finally! It had caused her nothing but trouble. Those bloody Winchesters.

She was drowning in thought when she surprisingly noticed a woman sat in front of her.

"Hello, I'm here for the gun," British, direct and simple, she liked her already.

"Of course, however, I spoke to a male on the phone, any relation?" She asked, it wasn't actually a security question, she was indeed very curious.

"Yeah, my husband," The woman said a little bit indecisive; this made Bela even more curious.

"Ah, so you married a demon! How does that even work?"

Hermione decided to trust her, after all, if she betrayed her, with just a snap of her fingers would make her gone. "Well, firstly, I'm a witch, natural born as of that, and we met in my school in Scotland, where he was making some deals, caught him and made him answer some questions, it's very funny that we met like that actually…" Hermione was rambling, but it didn't matter to Bela, she wanted to know the whole story.

"And well, that's the whole story, I guess, but about you Bela, I sense you sold your soul, one of the perks of marrying a crossroads demon, but why?" Bela went a little red, and that didn't pass Hermione, "Oh hun, don't worry, it isn't my problem, but did you know that you can try to renegotiate for more years or other things. Normal demons take can take many things. Anyways,"

And they went on with their conversation.

* * *

Now, a day later, after a long night, they were both passed out on Bela's hotel room, with a very strong hangover. That was until they heard a knocking.

Hermione sat right up, even with a headache; she had to have her defenses ready for anything.

"_Ennervate" _She woke Bela up. "Someone's knocking, I'll go"

Bela just nodded, and Hermione went to the door and called out, "Who is it?" which immediately earned her an 'Oh shit, wrong room' and a 'Actually no, the guy said it was this one', both which sent Bela up and running.

"Bloody hell," she whispered, "Those are the Winchesters…"

"Okay, so I guess that's bad" Hermione whispered back. There was another knock. "Wait a second!" She yelled.

She moved her hand and everything was packed in a bag, which was weird, considered it was a brown box out of all things. "Now, this is everything that is on this room that's yours, minus the gun, I have it with me now. Listen close, you are going to go out there, disguised obviously, and let me handle this, okay?" Bela nodded, and she was now very different, she noticed her short hair now was up to her mid-back, and it was blonde and curly. Her eyes widened in surprised. She liked her hair! "Don't worry! It'll last for about an hour, long enough for you to get the hell out of here."

Bela took a deep breath. "Of course, now, I go out with this hat, and leave like if we were negotiating some things, and go out," Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, and use this sunglasses too. Now, please wait for me in the penthouse, we can go from there"

Bela nodded, and just then there was another knock.

"Oh, hell, I'm coming!" Hermione opened the door, just enough to show two really handsome men. "Oh hey, aren't you handsome! Now, bye darling! Pleased to negotiate with you, wait for the pay check next week!" Bela quickly walked out of the room, leaving both men very confused as for why Bela wasn't there.

Both boys turned to the witch. "Who are you?"

"I don't actually go by anything, please just call me 'Mione" She held her hand, but neither of them shook it. "Ah well, to hell with manners, why are you here?" She snapped.

The tallest one answered, "Um, well, have you seen this girl, she's brunette, and British..."

"Ah yes, Bela, she passed here about three days ago, don't really know where she went later, had a nice chat actually, gave her so-"

"You know we aren't here for your ramblings right?" Shorty snapped. "Do you have the gun she had with her or not?"

Hermione was surprised about the boy's temper, but not that she minded, she would have been the same. "Ah, about that…" She showed them the gun. "Yes, obviously I do, not that I'm giving it to you."

And, as she planned, the boys threw themselves at her, but just before that she apparated behind them. "I love boys throwing themselves at me, really, but I'm married," Then, she waved and apparated to the penthouse, where she took Bela and disappeared somewhere near Seattle.

"Son of a bitch!"

She reappeared once more; grabbed her phone, which she may or may have not had forgotten.

"Actually, _daughter_ of bitch, learn the difference you twat." Then she disappeared.

"Argh!"


End file.
